User talk:Magnolialioness
Welcome! Hello Magnolialioness, and welcome to the Kung Fu Panda Wiki! We're very excited to have you join and participate in our online community. I see you've already made an edit to the Tigress page, and for that we thank you. :) Before getting started on editing other pages, please take the time to look at our site policies. These will tell you exactly how things work around here, as well as what is and isn't allowed on this site. I encourage you to take the time to familiarize yourself with our regulations, as these are currently in effect for all users on this wiki. Also, if you're fairly new to wikis, I encourage you to check out the wiki tutorial. Hopefully this will be able to walk you through the normal workings of wikis, and also answer any questions you may have. Feel free to test out what you learn in the wiki's sandbox. Other than that, you're good to go! I hope you decide to stay; although this wiki isn't entirely new, it needs all the active members it can get. I also hope to get to know you better as time passes and we edit stuff around the community. If you have any questions or feedback, please feel free to leave me a message on my talk page. Thanks and have fun! :) -- Spottedstar (Talk) 03:53, May 15, 2011 :It's an honor to be in the Kung Fu Panda wiki page. and yes I'll follow everything on it ::I'm glad to hear that. I really do look forward to editing with you. :) But let me just inform you of a couple things really quick. When replying back to a message, you'll want to do two things: ::#Post the message on the other person's talk page, not your own. Otherwise that person doesn't know about your message unless they just happen to take a look at it from the "Recent Wiki Activity" page (like I did). But by leaving a message on THEIR talk page, the other person will get a notification of a new message, and then read the message there. ::#Sign your messages with four tildes (~~~~) - it should be the squiggly-looking line just below your "Esc" key on your keyboard, in the top-left corner. This automatically inserts your username and the time you posted; this helps to keep track of messages without having to view the Page History so much. ::But don't let these bum you out - I understand it's your first time on the wiki, and this is the chance to see how things work. I'll always be here to help, so don't hesitate to drop me a message! :) --''§ροττεδςταr'' (talk • ) 05:12, May 15, 2011 (UTC) :::Nearly, although that was a good improvement! Just a couple other things: :::#You did good by posting on my talk page - I got the notification of a new message and was able to reply! :) But when you did, you posted in a section of my talk page that was another discussion I was having with another user. When you post a message on someone else's talk page, you need to make a new section by clicking the button at the top of the page that says "Leave message". This will allow you to post your message, as well as fill in an extra box at the bottom that will automatically create a new section on the talk page. Then you just have to name it something, usually related to what you're posting about. :::#You also did good with signing your message (I know some users who couldn't figure that out for a while... :P ), but you need to put it after your message, like I did with mine. :::Thanks for having the patience to do this - some users just wouldn't care much about it, and then it would be hard to communicate with them. Let me know if you need help with anything else. :) --''§ροττεδςταr'' (talk • ) 05:33, May 15, 2011 (UTC) ::::Almost - you still placed the four tildes before your message. You need to place them after. ::::I know, I'm excited about the new movie too. Just a few more days to go! :) --''§ροττεδςταr'' (talk • ) 23:29, May 15, 2011 (UTC) :::::Yep, exactly like that. Good job! :) --''§ροττεδςταr'' (talk • ) 23:41, May 15, 2011 (UTC) Re:Question Well sure, don't we all? :) It's not like she's angry and serious all the time. If she was, I think she'd turn out just like Tai Lung, who only cared about himself and hardly showed any signs of a "soft spot". --''§ρøττεδςταrღ (talk) 14:14, May 16, 2011 (UTC) :Not exactly. I'm just saying that ''in contrast to Tai Lung, it seems like she's more calm and gentle about some things. Lol, we're not going to debate about this, are we? :) Because I could honestly care less whether or not Tigress has an official "soft spot". It just seems to make sense that she probably would from what I've seen from her... --''§ρøττεδςταrღ (talk) 17:09, May 16, 2011 (UTC) ::Maybe, but I don't know for sure. We'll have to wait and see. :) --'§ρøττεδςταrღ (talk) 20:46, May 16, 2011 (UTC) Tigress x Po Yes, I very much think that DreamWorks is purposely setting those two up for each other. They've done cross-species pairings before with some of their other films (Shrek and Madagascar, just to name a couple) and probably won't hesitate in doing it with this one. I explained earlier to Kailyn that the relationship they share right now seems more like a sibling kind of love, and I believe it shouldn't be more than just that. But however, although I'm mostly against the pairing, if they have to do one, then I'd rather it be Tigress x Po than any of the other characters. --''§ρøττεδςταrღ (talk) 05:02, May 29, 2011 (UTC) Hello ^^ Hey there. I hope you don't mind me asking but your name seems really familiar. Are you on Deviantart? TomaTanuki 06:18, May 29, 2011 (UTC) hi Hi Hey girl i feel lucky too met ya please get on chat you said so yesturdy Sorry SO SO SO SOOORY i couldnt wet on the chat i was bussy so sorry Hi Are you going to chay today? Its me the Green Cat C mon lets chat miss ya O MY I was reading all the chapters of your story, I CANT WAIT FOR THE NEXT CHAPTER YOU ARE SO GOOD WHIT THIS I loved every part , exsep for that snake Pedro he doesnt seems right for Viper i will like to see Crane whit her,but this is your story do waht you want,BUT PLEASE FINISH THE STORY IM SO EXITED FOR SEE HOW IT ENDS. P.S love ya dude i love you as i frinde dreline hello besty can you get on http://kungfupanda.wikia.com/wiki/Special:Chat pelase besty --princess kristy I love it I just read your last chapter and i love it,but it was so short it makes me nerveous not know the rest of the trip tell me wen you put the rest K. See ya in the chat, Genius ATTE.MGC See ya soon take care in the woods dude hope to see ya next monday. Monday Hey friend i hope you like your trainig,anyway all the Mondays Wendsdays and Saturdays im ready to chat after 7pm I hope to see you this day bye bye lionheart. WHAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA! THEY'RE GONNA SHOW LEGENDS OF AWSOMENESS AT THE NEXT COMIC CON, BUT I DON'T LIVE ANYWHERE CLOSE TO SAN DIEGO! NO FAAAAAAAAAAAIR!MasterArticaKennedy 02:29, July 12, 2011 (UTC) I don't know, All I know is my parents refuse to take me to san diego, but I'm assuming it costs money... I JUST WANNA SEE LEGENDS OF AWSOMENESS RIGHT NOW!!!! sorry i got off chat July 23th! Probably around 11:45 to 12 something, since i'm assuming that each episdoe is a half hour long, unlike The Penguins Of Madagascar Re:hi No, I'm afraid I don't. Sorry... :( --'''''§ροττεδςταr (talk • ) 19:52, July 12, 2011 (UTC) Sorry again I couldnt wet on the chat,im sorry but we only have one good PC in this house so sister use it and then my bro and the my cousin,man i hate to be whit my family im sorry for not chating whit ya. ATTE. MGC Im on chat talk me dude. MGC i miss you ♥ ♥ ♥ kk okay besty sorry sorry i wasnt on chat yestreday becase of my borther im so sorry --princesskristy So dam sorry Hello besty im so sorry for not chating but i have many family stuff to do i hate this but Monday its the must chance that i have to talk, remember i still love ya just like Princess please dont get mad at me LOVE YA TO MUCH MGC Can you chat right now MGC come back i miss you so much that i want to be wiht you rigth know besty its me --princesskristy COME BACK Im verry sad i need some one to talk. MGC heyy hi get on chat k besty HI Can you chat now,IM SAD. MGC Are you here Lets chat. MGC HI So far my day wasnt so bad as i was thinking, tell me wen you are ready to chat K. MGC Hi Hey dude i hope you are ready to chat today, anyway can you leave me the link of your story couse i cant find it just like that. MGC Hi Hey did you upload the new chapter of your story? give me the link. MGC can you do a fvvoer can you talk to hamcar2 hes new here its me your besty barbie 20:12, July 30, 2011 (UTC)princesskristy heyy Hey did you upload the new chapter of your story? give me the link. barbie 20:13, July 30, 2011 (UTC)princesskristy Hi Can you chat today at 10 im totaly alone dude. HEYY DID YOU KNOW IM IN NEW YORK IHATED I HAVE TO USE MY PHONE TO LOG ON WIKI IT MEbarbie 04:51, July 31, 2011 (UTC)PRINCESSKRISTY Hello Hey wy you havent join the chat, can you chat now? heyy you got in award from http://awardsforbestwik.wikia.com/wiki/AWARDS_Wiki#Welcome_to_the_AWARDS_Wiki its me princsskristy Hi Hey dude sorry for not chating this days but i was busy i read your last chapters and i love it, lets chat 10 pm right? see ya IM BACK Sorry but i needed to do something lets chat now im free. do you renber me know i could chat agin becase i got a lattop xoxo barbie 02:03, August 15, 2011 (UTC)princesskristy Hi dude I love it was a really good one, and the Monckey POV was briliant, my favoryte part was all the love Po and Tigress give to eachother, i just feel wierd whit the Amber eyes nickname thats how my ex use to call me, and whit other names but that one was... well it just remind me bad stuff, perfect anyway. ATTE. MGC Guess what, Magnolia... For the new Penguins of Madagascar special on Sept. 9th, Alex will appear to help the penguins (via a hologram, i think...) I kinda figured that would happen, but there's a good chance a Legends of Awsomeness commercial will appear! I can't wait!MasterArticaKennedy 18:49, August 20, 2011 (UTC) Of course I am! I wouldn't be Artica if I wasn't excited! Hi Hi dude can you chat now, maybe i can help you whit your story ATTE. MGC Hi Hi Mag i just read your last chapter IT IS AWESOME, i got to say that i got scared wen Tigress was down, but then everything was OK.Gosh you are really good at this, well see ya later. Hi! Do you like Mulan? She's my favorite Disney Princess!MasterArticaKennedy 02:31, August 25, 2011 (UTC) Hi Hi dude i havent see ya in a while, im working in other stuff now and something else trap my atention for a long time, actually i became a Bronie you dont want to know what is that, anyway maybe i can help like i did before just tell wen do you want to put your new chapter and i will send you some info in the review of fanfic OKAY see ya MGC. Hi Hello dude can you chat now? we havent talk in a while and last time i freak out so i hope we can talk. ATTE MGC. Hey I have conection problems i cant see myself in the chat. Hello Hi hey im sorry for wut happen the other day in the chat u dunno wut was going on, any way maybe i can chat today at 10 maybe... i dont know, hey i have a question on deviantart i dont need to upload art to be a fan right? or i have to put something mine to be part of deviantart? well see ya ATTE MGC. DUUUUUUUUDE OMD you have no idea of how my life sucks, and your story is better than EVuuuuR i really love it.And its true since Po and Tigress are dating she is more slappy anyway i hope they find the way to saty togehter and kick some BUTAY. anyway i hope to chat whit you i feel really really really bad now(i had a stroke wth?)i dont know if could live my life like this anymore at least my friends are here to help me, but i want to be whit YOU i actually have grown real care for you cuz, idont know were you are or how is your life and i really care for all the people who listen to me, soooooooo i hope to see ya soon ATTE MGC. Goooooood Its good to hear from you, i hope to see ya, man i cant wait to read the new chapter last one was a master job. anyhow i hope to see you soon, oh and like how you put DUDE on the message no one calls me dude im the only one who says DUDE hahaha well see ya later LOVE YA. ATTE MGC. Oh mah Hi i just read you story(Oct,27 12:12 pm) master job again dude, but i have to say it seems short dont know why? well maybe i read to fast, any way hope to see ya tomorow. ATTE MGC. Hi Are you here can you chat? Oct 30 11:05. Dang it!(MGC) DANG IT, DANG IT, DANG IT MAH CONECTION SUUUUUUUUUCKS!!! stell here...no? DANG IT!!!!!!! HI Hey are you here?... can you chat?... can u can u CAAAAAAN U? ATTE MGC. Hi Hey its friday... you saud friday is tha day ATTE MGC Hey You werent here so i leave but maybe at 10:30 pm i am here again. ATTE MGC Hi Hey its ok,take all the time you want whit your boy i can wait,yea this saturday maybe i can chat but i say agian take all the time you want hope to see ya soon. ATTE MGC. HI HI(MGC) Hey i know im like the worst friend in here but i was sooooooo busy all this time, im going to be honest whit you, i lost a lot of interest in here, i came here to see some stuff and becouse i made mah acount i said...why not making a post?...then i met you and it was really fun chating, but this weeks i did many stuff whit my friends and other wikis and the interest in KFP was verry low, but i hope i can chat whit you soon and if not hope you have happy hollydays and christmas see ya. ATTE MGC.